


It Has Only Begun

by WriterApocolypse



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterApocolypse/pseuds/WriterApocolypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't be scared, Malika. I'll make sure you survive." "No, you have to go back. I can't let you die. I love you Aidan." The love triangle of the century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Has Only Begun

I wake to the bright light of the morning, my fingers searching for the warmth of my dog, Otis After a moment of searching, my fingers recognize the rough mattress of the empty bed. Rolling on my side I see Otis on the floor, mom, and Jackson cuddled in the king sized bed. My younger brother, Jackson, arouses twitching to stare at me. "Hey, little brother. How you holding up?" I ask him, trying to take his mind off of our impending doom. He winced at the thought, "I'm doing perfectly fine, thank you very much." He points his nose in the air. 


End file.
